


Familiar, But Not The Same

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two had their similarities</p><p>But they were not the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar, But Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Aching Need For More Jeremy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Aching+Need+For+More+Jeremy).



> Bleeeeh have 350ish words of FAHC Jeremy

It took a while to see Jeremy as who he was, and not just a replacement.

The crew had lost their beloved sniper in a firefight, shoving Michael out of the way of a bullet, killing Ray in the process.

The crew needed another man, and that man was Jeremy Dooley.

Ray and Jeremy are similar in a lot of ways. They both came from the opposite side of the country, they both know their way around a sniper rifle. They both can break into a building and be on their way before anyone noticed, but that was where the similarities ended.

Unlike quiet Ray, Jeremy always made friendly banter, had some time to stick in a joke about something before the conversation tapered off. Jeremy was also fit in a way Ray never was. He was a gymnast before the crew, having enough upper body strength to pull both him and Gavin out of a sticky situation more than once.

But even with these differences, they saw him as just a replacement. Someone filling in.

But that ended with a shock.

Jeremy was out of town when the crew got kidnapped and separated, not knowing where anyone was or where they were. It was impossible to tell, and it became apparent to everyone that this was the end game.

Or so they thought.

Five baffled expressions, five separate times. Jeremy either kicking his way through a vent, seemingly walking past guards without even a glance his way, or them waking up in the back of Jeremy's car. They all were saved singlehandedly by Jeremy, something Ray couldn't have done.

Not long after that he was actually started to be accepted. Michael and Gavin invited him to hang out, Geoff offered beer to him when he came to the penthouse, Jack told Jeremy to stop fussing, insisting that she would help with a sprained wrist instead of him treating it himself, and even Ryan gave him a few lessons in knife throwing.

Everyone began to heal from Ray's death, and everyone became great friends with Jeremy.

That's why it hit so much harder when Jeremy died the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be nice, comments too. Hope you liked it.


End file.
